Tragic Remembrances: Prologue to Hurt of the Past
by RoguesHeart
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Explaining Rogue's past and why she never says her real name. Plus how Rogue had always known Remy LeBeau
1. Meet the Family

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. There, don't sue me alright, geez. 

Hello there. It's me, RoguesHeart. I know its been a while since my last update of stories. I know. *beats herself nonstop* No, it's not writer's block per se, it's just a lack of time lately. But slowly and surely, I'm regaining my life back!! *claps hands* 

Summary: Revolves around Hurt of the Past and the Love of another. It's Rogue's tragic past that creates such a turnbuckle of horror and agony. ** lovely words non?* * This should explain all considering I'm too lazy to put it into my other story. Just so you know, Spike belongs to me. Did I say it'll explain all, it'll just explain how Spike and Rogue were living up to the point they met the Xmen. There we go, that's better. 

Well, here we go babes!! Enjoy. Unfortunately, I don't know how I can fit Romy goodness into this story, considering it's her past and all, but heaven knows I'll try. *goads herself on* Knowing me, this'll probably be a one shot. Warning: Contains teen suicide or what describes teen suicide. And no, I'm not depressed. . . Given the circumstances, you would be sad too. 

On with the Story. . . 

Tragic Remembrances

Chapter 1: Succubus

__

" Some kind of eminence. . 

Some kind of reason. . . 

Why I can find a way, to be in my

Life. . " 

~ MushroomHead~ 

Emerald eyes flickered sadly as they gazed at the forlorned pools of blood around her feet. Small breezes caught upon the sallow white strands of hair, gently blowing them around her pallid face. Shivers of icy coolness shot through her spine, causing for her to shudder. Rubbing her skeletal arms with her callused hands, she attempted to draw in warmth. The clothes, that had at one time covered her entire body, was nothing but the tattered remains of a broken past. 

Her legs ached with weariness as she continued to trudge through the smoldering piles of decayed corpses. The scent of burnt flesh charred the inner concaves of her petite nose. Her shoulders felt so numb that it made her fingers tingle. 

' Marie. . ' 

The soft voice echoed through out the metallic corridor, reflecting off the walls. Marie lifted her head slightly to take in the gentle calling. 

' It's your fault. . . ' 

It hadn't been the first time she had heard this. They all had told her it to be true. God, she couldn't even deny it. Her hands were still stained with the crimson red streaks of blood. 

Biting down, she bit harshly upon her lower lip, drawing blood. She moaned softly to herself as the copper taste flooded her sensations. 

' It's your fault. . ' 

Marie glanced around frantically, her eyes casting gazes at the shadowed corners of the hallway. Nothing. . . It was nothing. . 

Shuffling her feet faster, she continued down the sullen hallway. Her eyes occasionally glancing up to catch a glimpse of figure which would disappear as fast it had appeared. 

' You don't deserve to exist. . . ' 

' You're a freak. . . ' 

' Disgusting. . . ' 

' Filthy. . . . ' 

Their voices bounced off the blackened walls that she had held so firmly in her mind. Throbbing numbness shot through her head. Marie blinked quickly as her body lurched forward. 

She only half felt as her body hit the hardwood floor. All she knew was that the floorboards were so cold against her face. 

' You should die. . . ' 

Marie shook involuntarily as the venomous words leaked into her mind. 

" No. . . " she moaned aloud. . " Not yet. . . " 

Marie hauled herself up from the floor. Her knees cracked lightly but still loud enough to echo throughout the extensive metallic hallway. 

She allowed for her emerald eyes to catch sight of a door on the other end, not more than five feet away from her. 

Lunging her body forward, she collapsed into the door. The door swung open with a quick jerk and Marie found herself falling onto broken shards of glass. 

The room was dark and silent given the exception of the sound of the rain pounding against the roof and the lightning cracking across the sky. 

Yanking herself off the floor, she heaved herself towards the shattered window. 

' You should die. . . ' 

' Repent for your sins. . ' 

' Kill yourself. . ' 

The voices grew louder with each passing moment. Hopeless that it may have been, she had always believed that she could rid herself of them. But no, she was wrong. Glancing back out at the night sky, she felt as her faith in humanity disappear in the passing breeze. 

' Die. . ' 

Laughter bubbling up deep in her chest, her head tilted to the side. 

" Nothing left, nope. . . Nothing left. . . " she whispered. 

Marie bent down slowly, her bare hand running across the vinyl floorboards. It wasn't until she felt a prickling heat creep up on her spine did she snap out of her reverie. Whipping around, she stared out into the darkness. Nothing was there. . . 

Nothing would ever be there. . . Her blind hope was nothing but a waste of time. It was. . . Nothing. 

Marie pulled her gaze back down to the floor, her eyes staring down at the broken shards of glass at her bare feet. Leaning down, she carelessly plucked out a small piece, about the size of a hand held mirror. 

Biting down upon her lip, she placed the glass against her skin. With a quick jerk, she shoved it deep into her flesh. 

Her vision swooned slightly causing for her to stumble but she didn't falter in her quest. She continued to pull the glass through her skin. A long line of ripped flesh appeared on her seemingly flawless skin, blood pooled up around the wound, running down her arm. Red dots flashed behind her eyelids as the pain intensified with each thrust she made into her skin. She could feel as the muscles in her wrist began to tear away, leaving only a deadened sensation of paralysis to linger behind. 

Just as the pulls of darkness began to etch their way into the pockets of her vision, she felt two arms swoop around her waist and hoist her into the air. The glass shard fell from her hand and landed upon the floor with a clatter. 

" What do y' t'ink y' be doin?" spoke a soft voice. 

The scent of spices wafted around her body filling her with warmth. The cut on her wrist immediately began to re seal itself. She opened her eyes and stared up at the one who held her so near. 

" Micheal. . " 

He stared down at her, his eyes flickering with blatant concern. 

" _Mon soeur. . . _What exactly were y' plannin t' do?" ( Mon Soeur: My sister) 

Marie shrugged darkly, her eyes staring back down at the hard wood floor. A deep sigh echoed behind her, filled with a mixture of agony and frustration. Yet Marie refused to look up at him. 

" What are we gonna do now, Micheal?. . " she whispered. 

Micheal glanced up, his emerald eyes sparkling dully as a lightning flash erupted outside the window. 

" We have t' leave 'ere. " 

Marie nodded her head. 

" We gon' have t' change our names, won't we?" she asked lightly. 

Micheal grunted in reply, his mind elsewhere. 

" Most likely, _mon soeur_. . . Most likely. " 

Marie shuffled slightly. 

" Where are we goin' t' go Micheal?" 

Micheal shrugged. 

" Anywhere is better den here. . . " 

Marie leaned upon the windows edge.

" What about the ot'ers?" 

Micheal stared up at her, his eyes reflecting blankly. 

" Dey 'ave already left, besides Aspen. Aurora's goin' t' live wit her birt' mot'er. But dey not leavin' till later. Dey said dey would wait fo' us, first. " 

Marie flinched when she heard the word " birth". Micheal took notice of it but said nothing, instead he stared out at the rain falling down in puddles through the cracked roof. 

" What should we call ourselves?" he asked softly, not really expecting an answer. 

Marie glanced over at him. 

" Whatever ya wish sugah. . " 

Micheal frowned slightly. 

" That's a big help." 

Marie smirked slightly, but the action caused for her split lip to open wider. 

" No problem, ask me anytime if ya need more. " 

Micheal rolled his eyes in irritation. 

" If dat wasn't de most rogueish advice if ah ever heard it. . " 

Marie shifted slightly. 

" That's the kind of person ah am. . Like it or leave it. . " 

Micheal didn't respond. Merely stared at her as if he had suddenly reached a revelation. 

" That's it. " he declared. 

Marie glanced around before staring back at Micheal. 

" What's it?" 

" Your name. " 

Marie stared back at him vacantly. 

" What about my name?" 

Micheal rolled his eyes. 

" What, do y' have de brain of a five year old? Ah'm talking about y' new name. " 

Marie stuck out her tongue at him. 

" Shut up, ya have no room t' talk, Mr. I-wore-diapers-until-I-was-eight. " 

Micheal growled at her. 

" Those weren't diapers, dey were pull ups. . " 

Marie rolled her eyes. 

" Yeah, and ah'm the Queen of England. Anyways, what was it you were talking about my name?"

Micheal cut back his retort. 

" Oh, oh yeah. . Y' name should be de Rogue. " 

Marie frowned. 

" Mah name already was Rogue. Dat was mah creation number. " 

Spike nodded his head furiously. (a/n: picture a male Rogue nodding)

" Exactly. Ah was t'inkin dat we use de names we were assigned when we were nutin' but we lads." 

Marie cocked an eyebrow. 

" Wee lads? Ah be thinking y' been hanging around Aspen too much. " 

Micheal scoffed lightly. 

" _Ferme le Bouche chienne. _" ( Shut up bitch.)

Marie laughed aloud, her melodic voice echoing around the room. 

" N'ah ah. . Naughty words. . " 

Micheal mock laughed at her, his eyes flickering with disdain. Marie smiled at him. 

" Den ah guess ah should be calling ya Spike from now on, eh?" 

Micheal nodded his head lightly. 

" Guess so. . " 

Marie took a final glance out the window before returning her attention back to Micheal. 

" Ah guess we had better get goin. . " 

Micheal nodded at her. 

" Y' ready den?" 

Marie shrugged and began to head out of the room. 

" Best t' get it over with. " 

Micheal smiled slightly and followed next to her. 

" Guess it's best t' say goodbye now. " 

Marie nodded her head. 

" Goodbye t' de old and hello t' the new. " 

Micheal placed a hand on his shoulder. 

" Do y' t'ink de world is ready t' handle de new an' improved Rogue and Spike?" 

Marie smirked. 

" Dey had better be. . " 

With this, both of them trudged back down the cold hallway. Leaving behind the chaos and destruction that would further affect their lives in ways they couldn't possibly fathom. 

****

( A/N: Ten points for anyone who can figure out how old these two are right now. And to help ya out, both Rogue and Spike are twins. Plus it also helps if you read Hurt of the Past and the Love of another. It pretty much tells you in the beginning. . Aren't ah a stinker? * * * ) ~ RoguesHeart: The Romy Lover~ 

***************************************************************************************************************

" Lovely day today is. . " 

Aspen trounced around in the beautiful garden of lilies that Aurora had so kindly placed in the back yard, stating that they needed atmosphere. 

Warm breezes floated through the air, lifting up the long strands of blond hair that had fell loosely from Aspen's pony tail. The sky had taken on the same tinge as Aspen's endless sapphire orbs that were called eyes. 

They shone brightly as he continued to saunter through the garden. He had always been one for summer days. They always seemed to have a calming affect on his fragile nature. Nowadays, he would do anything just to escape the rough and tumble existence of his life so he could spend some time alone, basking with the flowers. 

Aspen Riley wasn't what most would call a man's man. Unlike his half brother, Spike, he preferred the elegance of the items around him. This of course had proposed a minor problem considering that after the incident at the T.M.A. (**explained in The Hurt.. . . ) **all of them had to group together in order to survive. Rogue and Spike had made a healthy, if not illegal, living as professional thieves and hitmen, working for such aliases as Mystique and Trask, and even sometimes the Master of Magnetism himself, Magneto. 

He, on the other hand, worked fulltime as a bartender at the Swelling Ham. Though some may people might consider his job to be a godsend, it wasn't. It wasn't exactly enjoyable to break up bar fights and drag slobbering, puking, and sometimes half dead men out of the pub on a regular basis. Plus, he didn't even drink, he was on what most people would call " Straight Edge" . 

Aurora worked as a _Traiteur_ . Which was what New Orleans residents would call the Earth Healer. She could cure almost anyone who had came to her, ranging from the common cold to cancer. When it ever came to be that she couldn't heal the person, which was a rare occurrence in itself, she would always perform rituals that would make their passing more easy for them and their families. 

They currently lived in Aurora's mother's house. She had passed away naught but a year ago from leukemia. Aurora was striken with a bout of depression but after a few weeks meditation she had slowly come to terms with it. When he had confronted her on the topic, she merely said that she had spoke with their mother and everything was put to rest. 

" We're back!!" 

Aspen turned around and glanced over at the two Southerners that he had grown to love over the years. 

" ' Ello now, how's work?" 

Rogue sighed deep in her throat and slumped down upon a white patio chair. 

" Oh the usual. . . A interrogation here, an assassination attempt there. . " 

Aspen cocked his eyebrow warily. 

" Attempt? You mean you didn't? . . . " 

Spike shook his head at Aspen. Running his fingers through his auburn hair, Spike flopped down upon the grass. 

" An inside connection had somehow leaked information t' our target and he escaped, Scott free. . " 

Aspen glanced back and forth between the two. Both of them looked so forlorned, as if this was the end of the world. 

" Calm down you two, there'll be other jobs. " 

Rogue snorted in an undignified manner. 

" Yeah, there will be other jobs, but none that would have paid as well as this one. . " 

Aspen started to retort for a moment but ceased, knowing their condition. . Neither of them would listen to reason. 

" Well, let's just enjoy the day. . . " 

Rogue smirked lightly. 

" Aww. . . Our little Aspen has grown up t' be a hippie. " 

Aspen rolled his eyes. 

" Call it what you will. . . " 

Spike laughed despite himself. 

" Changing subjects, What we gon' have fo' dinner?" 

Aspen stared at him blankly. 

" Dinner? Spike it's only lunch time. . " 

Spike stared up at the sun. (a/n: yeah that is kinda dangerous)

" Really? . . . " he spoke absentmindedly. 

Rogue shook her head at him. 

" And why are we related?. . " 

Spike smirked at her, flashing his pearly whites. 

" Y' know y' love me. . " 

Rogue rolled her eyes. 

" Uh, only like a brother, cuz any ot'er way would be a sin. . And a crime. . " 

Spike laughed at her. 

" What ever gave y' dat impression? Is it mah dashing good looks?" 

Spike leaned up close to her, batting his eyes in mock flirtation. Rogue pushed him away in an annoyed fashion.

" Back away pervert. . " 

Spike laughed humorously and pulled away. Glancing down at his watch, he nearly jumped out of his pants. 

" Merde!! " 

Rogue and Aspen stared at him. 

" What?" the said in unison. 

Spike pulled himself up from the floor. 

" Ah'm late fo mah date wit' Natalia. . " 

Rogue rolled her eyes. 

" No surprise there, y' never had any sense of time. . " 

Spike stuck out his tongue at her, then rushed out of the house. 

Rogue shook her head and leaned back in the patio chair. 

" One day, he'll become time conscious. . . " 

Aspen scoffed lightly. 

" Feh, hell will freeze over first. . " 

Rogue laughed aloud. 

" Probably already did. . " 

Both Rogue and Aspen smirked at each other. 

****

Well I changed my mind on it being a one shot fic. It'll take a wee bit longer to explain everything out. And guess what else!! I figured out how to add Remy into it. I'm so proud of myself. 

Read and Review. 

~RoguesHeart~


	2. The Mission: Meeting Essex

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. There, don't sue me alright, geez. sulks

YAY!! I got Reviews!! I'm so sniffle happy!!

Thanks to:

Ishandahalf: YAY! My story is spiffy. I've begun to use that word in every day language. . .

JYNX (): Thanks for reviewing hun.

Enchanted Light: Thanks, I'm hoping that'll it be a good prologue. .

Willa J. : Thanks for thinking my story is cool.

Silver Ink: Thanks a lot for the luck on my test! I hoped it work. I receive the results in 3 weeks. Cross your fingers babe! On the Rogue being an assassin part, I just always viewed her as one. Oh and I guarantee you'll love Spike. Aspen too, in the beginning.

Fabulous I Say!!

Summary: Like the title says, Prologue to the Hurt of the Past and the Love of another. If you hadn't read that yet, you may be a wee bit confused. Not by a lot but still, it would help you to read that one first. But hey, who am I to tell you what to do?

(spanks herself )

OH and for all you RoguesHeart lovers out there!! : I MAY BE UPDATING MY STORY: LET US PARTY, SOMETIME SOON!! BE WARNED, THEY ARE NOW FILLED WITH PSYCHOTIC RAMBLINGS!!

Now let us continue!!

Tragic Remembrances: Prologue to the Hurt of the Past.

Chapter 2: Duty Calls

Rogue rolled over in her bed, nearly falling off.

" C'mon Roguey, get up. . We need t' report t' Mags!" shouted her brother.

Rogue grabbed the covers and pulled them up over her head in a desperate attempt to shield the light streaming into her room.

" Ah don't wanna. . . Find someone else.." she whined.

Rogue pulled up her hand over her eyes to shield her eyes. Spike smirked lightly before ripping the covers out of her grasp.

" Roguey, dere be no time fo' dis. . . C'mon, we already late. . "

Rogue sighed deep in her throat and heaved herself up from the bed, her vision still blurry from sleep.

" Fine. . . Fine. .. " she grumbled.

Spike watched in amusement as she stumbled her way into the bathroom.

" Hurry it up in dere, y' only got five minutes!"

Rogue grumbled loudly through the bathroom door making Spike chuckle aloud.

While in the bathroom, Rogue examined herself carefully. Her long white bangs fell carelessly across her eyes, framing her delicately pale face. She wore pajamas with little penguins splayed randomly across them. If anyone else had seen her in those, they would've sworn that she had lost her mind.

' No one can resist de' penguins… ' she thought to herself.

Grunting to herself, Rogue went through her usual routine of using the restroom, taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and doing her hair. Pulling her auburn hair up into a high ponytail, she once more stared at herself in the mirror.

She wore a long sleeved white peasant shirt, red leather gloves, and dark denim jeans with her usual combat boots. Around her neck was a silver ball chain, not the usual ones that could be found in Spencer's, but the ones that were the size of marbles. In her ears were two pairs of silver hoops, that dangled precariously. Glancing at her watch, she sighed to herself.

' Guess it's time to get this over with…'

Opening the bathroom door, she found herself greeted by her bright eyed twin. He stood there, his hands placed on his hips in a characteristic mock pose of her. He wore a wife beater shirt and faded jeans that were torn at the knees. He also wore his distinctive brown cowboy boots with the little spurs at the bottom which clicked every time he walked. A piece of his white streaked hair fell over the left side of his face, blocking Rogue's vision of his other eye.

" Ah'm ready…"

Spike rolled his eyes in pretend annoyance.

" It's 'bout time…Ah've been waitin' fo' almost twenty minutes now…"

Rogue stuck her tongue out at him.

" Whateva, let's just go now.."

Spike nodded his head at her and began to exit her room, with Rogue following reluctantly after. Not that he could blame her, he didn't even want to go today but it wasn't like they had much choice.

Once more the T.M.A. had called them for another job. Though they were supposed to be exiled from the place after the incident that seven years ago, the T.M.A. felt that it was still the duty of all agents to still serve their superior officers.

While walking down the hallway, both Rogue and Spike passed by the solarium (solarium: a room with all glass windows and doors a.k.a. sunroom) . Aspen sat staring serenely out the window, his sapphire blue eyes glittering with tranquility.

" Hey Aspen, we got t' get goin' now… Do y' know where Aurora is?" Spike yelled out.

Aspen glanced up at Spike, his eyes sparkling vibrantly.

" I don't quite know, she disappeared earlier this morning, saying something about having to focus her chi and not being here for a while."

Rogue rolled her eyes in irritation.

" Isn't that just convenient, her needin' t' find her chi right when we need t' go report t' de boss?"

Aspen shrugged lightly.

" Eh don't quite know about all of that there, Luv. Though it does seem a bit strange that she must find herself at this exact time, but Aurora doesn't usually flake out on us."

Spike nodded his head in agreement.

" I gon' have t' agree wit' Aspen dere, Roguey. Aurora be pretty reliable. Unlike some people we know…"

Aspen smiled nervously and blushed.

" I told you, I had some prior business to attain to…"

Spike narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him.

" Riiight…"

Aspen shrugged nonchalantly.

" Shall we go then?"

Spike and Rogue stared at each other momentarily, then shrugged.

" Sure….what transportation should we use today?"

Aspen stroked his chin thoughtfully.

" Well we could use the subtle approach…"

Rogue interjected quickly.

" Or we can make an entrance.."

Spike grinned mischievously.

" Are y' t'inking what ah'm tink'in?"

Rogue smirked while Aspen looked completely clueless.

" I don't know Spike but how are we going to have someone drink turpentine and swallow a lit match at the same time?"

Rogue's jaw dropped open as she stared dumfounded at Aspen.

" Wow, now **that** was reaaally stupid."

Spike was too busy laughing beside her to notice the look upon her face. After a moment of silence, they all decided It was time to leave.

They had used a complex form of rock, paper, scissors to decide which vehicle they were going to take and remarkably ( --;) motorcycles won.

The roar of the motorcycles engines died down as they pulled up to the front of the warehouse. Stepping off their bikes, they walked carefully into the huge complex.

" Welcome, nice to see that you could grace us with your presence…"

Whipping around, the trio found themselves face to face with Nathaniel Essex. His slimy black hair fell across his face, making his forehead look shinier than it originally was. He wore an overly dramatic long black cloak that covered up his entire body, save his head.

" Nice t' know y' care dere, Essex.."

Essex snarled in annoyance.

" Whatever, I do not have long to speak.."

All three of them snapped to attention as they heard the stern tone in his voice.

" Yes sir." they said in unison.

Essex straightened his back and glared at them with his red tinted eyes.

" The Master wants you to go back to New Orleans.."

Rogue frowned internally. She knew where this was going to lead.

" It turns out that the guild wars have begun to intensify between the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild, causing for unnecessary tension. If this is not relieved it could result in the loss of many innocent lives."

Spike narrowed his eyes.

" So you want us t' go "fix" the problem eh?"

Essex frowned at him .

" Do not interrupt me. As I was saying you three are to return to New Orleans. When you get there, you shall receive all the information that you need to govern the situation. "

" What situation?"

Essex glared over at Rogue.

" Apparently, Jean Luc LeBeau plans to marry between the guilds in attempt to ease the tension. Our sources have received information from Candra the tithing benefactress, that it shall not succeed."

" Why?" came a bored English voice behind him.

Essex sighed to himself.

" Because Aspen, the one he wishes to marry have their own issues that remain unresolved."

" Who?"

Essex sneered.

" Who what?"

Rogue snarled back at him.

" Who are they planning t' marry? Ah know fo' a fact dat they already have Henri LeBeau married already, unless he gon' commit adultery ah don't think he could be the one marryin'.

Essex rolled his eyes.

" Obviously you don't know enough or you would've know that Henri isn't Jean Luc's only son."

Aspen's eyes widened.

" Are you talking about his adopted son, the one they found on the streets?"

Essex nodded his head in conformation.

" Yes, Jean Luc plans to marry him to the daughter of Marius Bordreaux."

" Of the Assassins Guild?" exclaimed Spike incredulously.

Essex, tired of glaring, continued.

"That is correct Spike. But the problem is Marius Bordreaux's son, Julien. He holds an unresolved hatred against Jean Luc's son. This hatred shall become the guild's down fall if we do not interfere."

Rogue nodded her head at him, quickly becoming bored with the news.

" So what do ya want us t' do about it?"

Essex shuddered, trying to hold in his anger.

" The Master wants you to remedy the situation from even happening. "

Spike stared at him.

" How?"

Essex stared coldly at all three of them.

" We want you to eliminate Remy LeBeau."

Oohooo I know a cliffy. Yeah, I'm just a bad child and should be treated as such.

( beats herself incessantly)

Hope this chapter was fantisimo!!

Review For Me Please!!

RoguesHeart


	3. Remy's Problem, Aspen's Sickness

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. There, don't sue me alright, geez. sulks

Woohoo!! I got more reviews!!

Thanks to:

Willa J: Thanks, I think I like that word: Twisty. I think I shall use it in everyday language now. TWISTY. . . !

Ishandahalf: My crack bunnies have been on a roll lately. So have my lovely penguin pajamas. (screechy voice) I love my penguins. Love me, I figured out how to put Remy into the story.

GreenFairyGirl 88: Thanks. Oh, sorry for not updating the Hurt of the Past. I didn't post at the bottom of the chapter that I was going to take a break from it. This prologue is what's going to help the Hurt of the Past, so I won't have so much to explain. I know, ingenius no? Plus, you had to see how they were before hand.

DreamSchemer: Ah, I see your mind is trying to unravel the inner secrets of my mind. But, you won't I say!! YOU WON'T!! Don't worry though, you'll find out soon. Plus it's also explained in The Hurt of the Past, if you can't wait to find out.

Enchanted Light: I know, I am soo evil. Meet me, the devil's little sister, back with a vengeance.

Star-Of-Chaos: Remy's a wanted man. By both women and men alike. Who can resist the pull of the cajun overlord? Certainly not me. . (whimpers). No one can resist the penguin pajamas.

Recap: Rogue, Spike, and Aspen are ordered by Nathaniel Essex to eliminate Remy LeBeau in order to restore the ties between the Thieves and Assassins guilds. Will they? You shall find out now.

Just so you know, the majority of the chapters will have a light half and a dark half because I will it to be so.

Tragic Remembrances: Prologue to the Hurt of the Past

Chapter 3: _Cherie_

__

" Too often, we lose

Sight of life's simple

Pleasures. Remember,

When some one annoys

You, it takes 42 muscles

In your face to frown, **but**,

It only takes 4 muscles to

Extend your arm

And bitch slap that

Mother #?!&! Upside

The head. Pass it on.

****

RoguesHeart

__

Flip Flip Bang

Remy stared dully at his hands as he deftly flicked the cards between his fingers.

_Flip Flip Bang_

The sound calmed him. There was nothing that could compare to what he was feeling right then. He could control these cards, will them to do whatever he wanted.

_Flip Flip Bang._

He had been doomed from the beginning. He had always known it. Ever since that fateful day he had tried to pick pocket the King of Thieves, Jean Luc LeBeau, he had been destined for it.

_Flip Flip Bang._

Belladonna Bordreaux. He had to marry Belladonna Bordreaux in less than two weeks.

_Flip Flip Bang._

She was gorgeous, that he knew. She had long flowing blonde curls that shone brighter than the sun itself. Her sapphire blue eyes glittered whenever she spoke, sparkled when she was happy, glowed when she was mad. It was safe to say, many a man would love to be hitching up with a woman like her. With all her power and prestige, a man would have to be crazy to pass her up.

_Flip Flip Bang._

Maybe he was crazy.

_Flip Flip Bang._

He couldn't bring himself to be happy about his marriage. It felt like something was trying to pull him away from the home he had grown to love for so many years.

_Flip Flip Bang._

He could already feel the shackles wrap around his arms, latching on to him permanently.

_Flip Flip Bang._

Don't get him wrong, he was grateful for what he had then. Gracious for the fact that he had a loving home and people that cared for him. But he couldn't do it, he didn't want to do it.

_Flip Flip Bang._

A light knock at the door, jerked him out of his reverie.

" Remy?" a light voice rang out.

Remy lifted his head slightly, his auburn hair flopping carelessly in front of his face.

" Oui?" he spoke in a dull tone.

He watched out the corner of his eye as Merci LeBeau sauntered into the room.

" Are y' alright?"

Remy lifted his hand slowly and brushed the strands of hair out of his face.

" Fine, _chere_."

Merci frowned darkly, thoroughly unconvinced.

" Remy Etienne LeBeau, don' y' dare t'ink of lying t' me." she spoke sternly, her hands placed firmly upon her hips.

Remy smirked at her.

" Remy ain't tryin' t' pull a fast one on y', he be fine _chere_."

Merci rolled her eyes.

" Oh would y' stop talkin' in de t'ird person?"

Remy shrugged.

" De _femmes _go crazy fo' it."

Merci cocked an eyebrow.

" Y' know Remy, one day y' go fin' yo match…"

Remy flashed such a gorgeous smile that even Merci blushed.

" Den Remy'll truly be in heaven when it does happen."

Merci shook off her blush and replaced it with a hard stare.

" Don' talk like dat, Remy."

Remy shrugged.

" Like what?"

Merci stared at him.

" Like y' gon' die, it's not right."

Remy glanced away from her.

" Y' get married t' someone dat y' don't want t' an' y'll talk like dis too."

Merci's face softened at his words.

" Listen Remy, I understand dat y' don' want t' marry 'er, but t'ink about what'll happen if y' don't."

Remy scoffed.

" What? Nut'in will change, we will always be at war with de guilds, even if I didn' get married t' Belle."

Merci remained silent while Remy continued to rant.

" Me Marryin' her ain't goin' t' change a t'ing. If anyt'in it'll make it worse. Everyone knows dat Julien 'as it in fo' me. He'll find some way t' sabotage de marriage so dere be no point."

Merci opened her mouth to speak but found herself cut off by a bellow coming from the doorway.

" ENOUGH!"

Remy and Merci whirled around to stare at infuriated Jean Luc LeBeau.

" Enough of what, _mon pere_ ?"

Jean Luc scowled.

" Y' know damn well Remy."

Remy stood up.

" Do I? I Don' t'ink I do. Why don' y' explain t' me why I got t' do dis."

Jean Luc stormed over to Remy.

" After all dis guild had done fo' you, y' got de nerve t' have second t'oughts on dis. "

Remy frowned darkly, his crimson eyes flaring.

" I'm t'ankful fo' all dat y' done fo' me but I don' want t' do dis."

Jean Luc sighed.

" It don' matter what y' want Remy. All dat matters is what is de best fo' de guild, and what's best is fo' y' t' marry Belle."

Remy huffed in his chest .

" Fine den." he said in a defeated tone.

Jean Luc gave a small smile and patted him upon his back.

" Y' may not understand now, but y' will in time."

With that, Jean Luc left the room leaving only a saddened embittered Cajun and a worried sister-in-law behind.

Merci turned to face Remy.

" Remy.." she spoke softly.

Remy whipped out his shades and placed them over his eyes. Walking over to his chair, he whisked his trench coat around his body.

" Don' worry, _petite_, Remy'll be fine, he jus' need t' go fo' a walk."

Merci reached her hand out to touch his shoulder.

" Rem.."

Remy shrugged her hand off and waltzed out of the room, his trench coat billowing behind him.

( ' ' thoughts _' ' telepathy _ " " talking)

' Merde, ah t'ink mah butt is goin' numb.. '

Spike shifted in his seat in a desperate attempt to get comfortable.

' Ah told Essex t' get us first class tickets, but does he listen, noooo..'

Glancing around, Spike caught sight of his twin staring passively at the in flight movie.

_' Hey Roguey. . '_

Rogue glanced up.

_' What?'_

' Where's Aspen and Aurora? '

Rogue shrugged.

_' Last time ah checked, Aspen left t' use de restroom facilities and Aurora. . . Ah don' know. Dat girl disappears more than Clark Kent during an meteor shower.'_

Spike chuckled aloud, making people around him stare at him funny.

' _Did she even consult Essex on what our new mission was? '_

Rogue shook her head.

_' Nope, she asked Aspen instead.'_

Spike shook his head.

' _Damn, and that woman used t' be reliable. What's happened to 'er?'_

Rogue shrugged.

_' Who really knows. . . Except fo' maybe Aurora. '_

By that time, Aspen had trudged himself back to his seat. His usually calm exterior, racked with tinges of green.

" Uh, Aspen are ya'll alright?" asked Rogue.

Aspen groaned and leaned his head against the window.

" Urgh, I hate flying.."

Rogue smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

" Don't worry Aspen, it'll all be over soon."

Aspen smiled weakly back at her before pressing his head against the cool surface of the window.

Spike smirked momentarily before calling for the stewardess. The woman trounced down the aisle, her blue skirt swaying slightly.

" Can I help you sir?" she said in a cheery voice.

Spike flashed her a heart stopping smile.

" _Oui, _Could y' be ever so kind an' get me an' my associates an extra pillow?" he drawled out.

The stewardess smiled at him, her eyes glazed over in a lust induced daze.

" Of course.."

After batting her eyes at him, she scurried away. Rogue glanced over at her brother.

_' Did ya have t' do that? '_

_' Do what dear sister?'_

' Y' have to woo every pretty girl that walks by don' y' ?'

Spike visibly smirked.

_' Oui, de femmes need it in order t' survive. '_

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the crap in flight movie. No matter what anyone said, no one could tell her that the _Brady Bunch Movie_ was a blockbuster hit. They were currently singing a happy little diddy while getting upon the airplane.

' _Ugh, this is horrible..'_

Spike smirked at her, knowing full well what she was talking about.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS HER?!"

Spike turned around to see a young couple arguing.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!"

Spike nudged Rogue in her ribs, making her growl at him.

" What?" she hissed.

He grinned at her before gesturing towards the fighting couple.

" I didn't mean to, it just sorta happened." spoke the young male.

The female whirled around on him.

" DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME!!" she hissed loudly.

The girl undid her belt and was about to storm away when the male grabbed her by her wrist. Kneeling down upon the floor he began to beg her forgiveness. And as usual, the female burst out into overly dramatic tears. Then of course, they entire population upon the airplane had to applause them, as if it were some kind of class A soap opera.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Ah have a feeling this will go on for a while."

The girl was still sobbing loudly, her moans rising over all the commotion. Spike copied her actions and nodded his head.

" This is growing quite annoying indeed." voiced Aspen.

Both Rogue and Spike started at seeing the sickly Aspen.

" Ya feelin' better Aspen?"

Aspen was about to nod his head when he felt a sudden lurch of nausea plummeting through his stomach.

Rogue backed up slightly, her emerald eyes wide.

" Aspen, it looks like y' about t' yak…"

Aspen's face swirled green to blue.

" Uggh.."

Sensing what was coming, both Rogue and Spike leapt up out of there seats. Aspen dove passed them and scrambled for the restroom but found himself blocked by the wailing woman.

" Please move lady.." he mumbled.

The woman stared at him momentarily before breaking out into a fresh batch of tears.

" HE …he… D…D..D..Doesn't…Love me!!!"

Aspen's eye twitched at her.

" Please move.."

The male strode over to where the sobbing girl was.

" Please Monique, you have to believe me.."

Aspen moaned again.

" Please move…" he whispered.

A couple people that were seated and watching the scene, noticed Aspen's pale velour.

" Um Miss. . . I think you should move. . " spoke one woman.

" Are you alright there fella, you don't look to well. . "

Aspen lurched forward.

" move.." his voice grew weaker.

Rogue and Spike glanced at each other, their facial expressions a mixture between amusement and concern. They knew very well what was about to turn out.

A retching noise caught their attention, making them wince. Turning, they stared at the fallen Aspen. He held his hand over his mouth and his eyes were fluttering open and close. The woman was wailing louder while the man was desperately trying to wipe off her shirt, in which Aspen had inadvertently puked on.

Spike frowned and walked over to assist Aspen. Rogue helped him by pulling him up from the floor. As she began to guide him to the restrooms, a shout came from behind them.

" You people make me sick! "

Spike's emerald eyes flared dangerously as he turned to face the insultee. He came face to face with an older man.

" De man was sick _homme_, he couldn't help dat."

The older man scoffed disgustedly at him. Before Spike could open his mouth to shoot him with a sharp retort, he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

_' C'mon Spike, ah need help takin' Aspen t' de bathroom, cause if he pukes on me, ah swear ah'll beat his ass.'_

Spike closed his fist and turned away from the old man. Lifting the other side of Aspen, they heaved him off to the bathroom.

After about two hours, the plane had landed. Aspen's motion sickness had finally passed and he was capable of sitting for the rest of time without feeling the need to hurl.

The minute the plane touched down, all three of them had rushed off into the airport. Aspen immediately went to the restroom. Rogue and Spike glanced around for the chauffeur.

A few minutes passed before they were able to spot him. He stood proud and tall, his silver hair flashing under the fluorescent light.

" Cadmus!" shouted Rogue with glee.

Cadmus nodded his head in acknowledgment, his face wide with a grin.

" How y' been doin' chil' ?"

Rogue grinned.

" Fine, how 'bout y?"

Cadmus shrugged.

" Still livin' ain't ah?"

Spike laughed beside him.

" Long time no see, Cadmus!"

Cadmus smiled at him and gave him a hug.

" Missed y' _homme, _where's de British lad? "

Rogue laughed.

" He be in de bat'room, puking up three weeks worth of dinner."

Cadmus cocked an eyebrow.

" He still got motion sickness?"

Rogue nodded her head.

" He's getting' a little bit better."

" Damn right I am."

Aspen walked up behind them, looking way better than he had when he was on the plane. Cadmus smirked at him, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

" Nice t' see y' again as well Aspen."

Aspen flashed a brilliant smile.

" It's always nice to see me."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Fo' de love of all that's evil.. Every guy ah know has an ego.."

All three guys stared at her innocently.

" Whatever do y' mean?"

Rogue sighed in irritation, making them laugh.

" Dammit, where's dat girl?"

Rogue cocked an eyebrow.

" Who are y' talkin' about Aspen?"

Cadmus continued to glance around.

" Aurora, she was jus' here a minute ago.."

The trio stared at each other in surprise.

" Wait what?"

" It shall be explained later."

Everyone turned around to stare at the small woman with long white hair and lavender eyes.

" Aurora? "

Aurora bowed dramatically. Rogue's jaw dropped open.

" How, when? …"

Aurora shrugged.

" That's my secret. And if I told you I would have to kill you."

Rogue shook herself out of her reverie and frowned.

Aurora's expression hardened.

" Lovely as these reunions are, we must focus on the task at hand."

Everyone nodded at the same time.

" Understood. "

Cadmus pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket.

" Let us head out."

Spike nodded. Everyone headed out of the airport. Once in the car, Cadmus began to explain their mission.

" The Master wishes for you three to observe the actions of the LeBeau and Bordreaux families."

Spike frowned.

" Why?"

Cadmus shrugged.

" He said it was on a need t' know basis an' we just didn' need t' know. "

Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Well dat's master fo' ya."

Cadmus shrugged once more.

" Eh, what can ah say, he's a secretive person."

Aurora interjected.

" We are straying."

Cadmus quickly nodded his head.

" Sorry about that there."

Rogue snorted but cut it short.

" Je suis Desole.." she mumbled.

Cadmus smirked at her.

" Anyways, Master wants you, Rogue, to observe Remy LeBeau."

" Why me?"

Cadmus pretended to scratch his chin thoughtfully.

" Umm. . . Well maybe because y' are the best undercover ops dat we have. An' maybe because y' are the best fighter dey have. Oh yeah, and maybe.."

Rogue held her hands up in mock defense.

" Ok. . . Ok. . . Ah get it.."

Spike smirked and ruffled her hair.

" Aww.."

Rogue smacked his hand away in irritation.

" Stop it Spike."

Cadmus ignored the bickering.

" You start tonight."

****

Hey darlings, I finished a new chapter. I know, you are so happy.

I was going to have Rogue meet up with Remy in this one but I changed my mind. Iknow, naughty I am.

Read and REVIEW!!

RoguesHeart Oo


	4. Flora Trivial

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. There, don't sue me alright, geez. sulks

HOLA!! Hola!! New update babes!! New Update!! Sorry for the lateness but I was reaaally sick and reaaallly lazy so I didn't update for a long time. But mostly I was sick.. . . . . And lazy.

Thanks to:

Willa J: Aww dang it, Jawber would have been such a great word!! (grrs..) Nonsensical no name car parts!! (battle cry) Oh and whoever said Essex wasn't pure evil? Huh? Huh? Huh? (Nudges you)

GreenFairyGirl 88: Do not worry, I shall update the Hurt of the Past some time soon. Sometime. Sorry for the late update on this story, for one: I had a small case of writer's block; and two: I got really sick and was hospitalized for three weeks. . . But I'm perfectly fine now so all is great and the next several chapters I'll make will make up for it.

Ishandahalf: I like cracking people up. I do!! I DOOO!! (sing songy)

Star-Of-Chaos: (runs away) AAAGH!! NOT THE NOODLE!!

****

Enchanted Light: Everyone loves it when Aspen gets sick, it's how he is. Plus he's a hippie. I think.

****

Karen: (follow the arrow)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

****

Dear Marvel Comics,

(ahem) WHY IN THE HELL DOES THE MARVEL UNIVERSE THINK THAT THEY SHOULD HAVE ROGUE AND REMY SPLIT UP AND DATE OTHER PEOPLE?!!! WHERE THE HELL DO THEY GET THEIR DAMN NERVE?!!!! AH'M TELLING Y'ALL NOW, THEY DO NOT WANT ME TO GO DOWN THERE FOR I SHALL PUT MY FOOT UP SOMEONE'S ASS!!!! YOU HEAR THAT MARVEL UNIVERSE?!!!! DO YA?!!!! AH SWEAR AH WILL BOYCOTT ALL THAT IS MARVEL IF YOU EVEN DARE THINK OF PAIRING ROGUE AND REMY WITH OTHER PEOPLE!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT A THREAT, IT'S A PROMISE!!!! A PROMISE!!!!!!!! GOT THAT? DO YA? DO YA? DO YA?!!!!YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW JUST HOW CRAZY AH AM , NOW DO YA?!!!! AH WILL CUT Y'ALL!!! IF Y'ALL EVEN SO MUCH AS THINK OF BREAKING UP MY SWEET REMY AND ROGUE, SOMEONE WILL BE PAYING THE PRICE!!!!!!!! GOT THAT?!!! I MAY NOT OWN THE XMEN BUT I DO PAY YOUR CHECK!!! GOT THAT? !!! WITHOUT US, THE READERS, YOU PEOPLE ARE NOTHING!!! NOTHING GOT THAT?!!!!!! ( barrage of cursing and spitting continues for another hour or so. . . . ) SO IN CONCLUSION, IF YOU DO WHAT AH THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO, MARVEL COMICS, THEN AH'M AFRAID; YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE!!!

Your most devoted fans and fanfic and RoguesHeart

P.S.

Have a nice day or not, the choice is yours.

Recap: Aspen got airsick and threw up on a stewardess. Rogue and Spike grimaced at each other while laughing. Remy goes to a bar to drown his misery away with alcohol. Cadmus and Aurora informs the trio ( Aspen, Rogue, and Spike) of their new mission to stalk the LeBeau family.

Tragic Remembrances: Prologue to the Hurt of the Past

Chapter 4: Flora

__

" We'll wake up…

We'll make up…and

Do this for the last time…"

Rogue yawned slowly, her breath coming out in a slight huff.

" Soo…. When are we goin' t' do dis?"

Spike turned and glanced over at Rogue.

" Ah don't know… Why don' ya tell me?"

Rogue leaned her head upon the back of the car seat, her eyelids fluttering.

" Man…. Ah think ah have jet lag…"

Aspen, who had finally recovered from his previous illness, laughed beside her.

" We did just travel through different time zones, so I'd expect as much."

Rogue turned her head and glared at Aspen.

" Ah'm surprised ya know that much, considerin' de majority of the time ya were busy hurling on that woman on de plane…"

Spike smirked at Rogue while Cadmus merely shook his head. Aurora placed a hand over her mouth, stifling the giggles that rose up into her chest.

Aspen blinked momentarily, then grinned at Rogue. His ocean blue eyes flashing brilliantly with humor.

" At least you can say I made the flight interesting.."

Rogue opened her mouth to retort but no words escaped. Instead she merely threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh.

" The look on her face was priceless….Priceless ah say…"

Spike and Aspen joined in on the laughter.

Cadmus rubbed his forehead.

" You people need prozac or Ritalin or something…." he mumbled.

**Okay, seriously short chapter but….who cares? At least it's an update… I'll make up for it when I can…. I have many other stories I must update, but I'm sure it won't take as long!!**

Damn Marvel Comics….. (grumbles)

Review for me please!!

RoguesHeart.


End file.
